User talk:HaleyCoyne
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoey 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:HaleyCoyne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 16:26, August 22, 2012 Re: Heyy Why are you messaging me here? :o I can't right now. Sorry. D: I'm at work. :P 16:48, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm just sorting through stuff. :P I'm leaving soon though. I gotta take the subway back. Sigh. D: 17:06, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm far away from my house, haha. That's why I have to subway it back. :P I don't know how well you know Canadian cities so... :o I just got home. :3 20:22, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello Go away 02:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sure. o_o 07:08, September 23, 2012 (UTC) If you want I guess. I still really like you though and consider you my friend. <3 I was just sort of hurt by your comment on the siblings survey, that's all. If we do ignore each other though, it's not gonna be forever right? I mean, I can easily get over this. :P 01:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm nice because you're my friend. I've known you since last year and I hate losing any friends, whether it's real life or here. Therefore, even if we do fight sometimes, I still really care about you, even though you may not feel that way. I had a small fight with Kat in March and we ignored each other for like a week and then we were fine again, so maybe we can get over this easily too. :) I know you were mad at other Cam, but I'm talking about the first comments you wrote, ha. 01:44, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Kat and Rynen were really close and I was suspecting that he was behind the confessions hate and all, so when she started getting really close to him, I felt sort of betrayed maybe? I don't know, I usually don't feel that way, but I just did back then. D: We're over that now though, and still great friends actually. :D This will probably blow over for us too in time. :P 01:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC) You seem to have forgiven Adam even after that End of the Rainbow blog. I don't really feel like our situation is so bad, that you'll forever have to be mad though. Holding grudges is kinda silly. xD Oh and Black Cam is really nice, he was just defending me there, I guess. :s 02:02, September 28, 2012 (UTC) He was getting annoyed because people talked about it too much, but he really does like it I think. He liked K-pop before Nate and the others even made it a trend. Oh I see, well I don't know about you, but I still consder you my friend as always, and I'm still gonna say hi to you when you come in chat and all. In about a week, I'm probably gonna be over this. xD 02:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see. What do you think of us then, or me? Haha. 02:26, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I still think you're really nice and you're still one of my bby's :) Just be careful of what you say sometimes, but maybe I have to be careful about that too, like you said. I didn't realize I had a problem with that though. :\ 02:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I find that sort of strange since you kept telling me that you haven't changed since I met you. It was when we were TC-ing with Claudia, remember? :o It's really easy being nice to be honest. I just put myself in the other persons shoes. I would never want to make someone feel badly, unless they really, highly deserve it, I guess. 02:50, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Well thank you <3 I love you too. :) 03:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. If you need privacy with Claudia then go ahead, but if I feel like TC-ing with her sometime, you're welcome to come. :3 I hope we can still TC together sometime. :) 03:38, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hai Hey Haley <3 Acting rude? Are you talking about the fights we had last week? I thought we already made up for those, but thank you very much for apologizing <3 It officially makes me feel a lot better. :3 I'm sorry for those too. I would love to TC with you and Claudia on the weekend, if I have time though. :P 12:24, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was a bit upset after the jokes you made, but I got over it eventually since I don't hold grudges for very long. :3 Ha, I barely go to Starbucks to be honest. I'm a Tim Horton's person. :P 08:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) You know, the Korean jokes and the stuff about my personal life, idk. It's okay though, I got over it after a while so don't worry. Ahh, so is Tim Horton's Canadian? :o I didn't realize. 21:25, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I noticed you were on chat after you left, actually. I was watching a movie so I forgot I was there. I went on and Sam didn't even say hi to me either. I don't know where she was. 22:24, October 13, 2012 (UTC)